


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would show them one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 2013 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red and the red challenge on fan flashworks

The little boy dipped his fingers into the jar of strawberry jam, a smile tugging at his lips as he smeared the sticky jelly on his toast.

His mother promptly scolded him for forgetting his manners; she couldn't understand his fascination with painting, especially when he did it with food rather than the finger paint he'd received as a gift for his last birthday.

"Please, use the knife to spread your toast. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Johnny pouted as he grabbed the offending object. Adults were such a bore; he would show them one day.


End file.
